As wireless communications devices become more powerful and sophisticated, an increasing number of applications are becoming available for these devices. Additionally, different makes and models of such devices continue to proliferate. As the market for such devices expands, different types of customers may consider purchasing and using these devices, and installing different applications on those devices.
Typically, the customers manually install the applications onto the devices, and thereafter maintain the applications manually, including un-installing applications. In some cases, installing and managing these applications may be a challenge, particularly for inexperienced or casual customers. For example, it may be difficult for a customer to determine whether his or her device meets the minimum configuration specified for a given application of interest. Once the application is installed, customers may not be aware of subsequent updates, bug fixes, or upgrades available for the application, unless the customers proactively search for these items.